four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Azula
Azula Azula is played by angelofmusic1992 Life Before 4EU Azula grew up a spoiled child since her dad lavished affection and presents on her every chance he got. She won't talk about her mom, so good luck trying to get her to open up on that one. She excelled at firebending when she was young and her father took advantage of that, pushing her to be the best all the time. This has made Azula one of the best firebenders, so it was only fitting that she excelled at the Four Elements University. She quickly climbed her way to the top, bending-wise and social-wise. She's even participated in Probending tournaments, and won a lot of matches to boot. Her father is a world-renowned firebender himself, so he's pulled some strings from time to time to make sure Azula keeps going up. Life at 4EU At first, things for Azula went as usual: she had her clique, she was on a Probending team, and she was still on her quest to get respect from those around her. She allied herself with Charlotte and Jack Spicer, and saw them as people who could help her instill fear in others. Charlotte was a waterbender and Jack was pretty handy with robots. But, all that changed when she met Eris. She loved her diabolical personality, and thought her pretty ruthless for an airbender. The two clicked, and Azula chose to serve Eris, along with Jim Hawkins. Her loyalty was revealed at the formal, and she's become hated by pretty much everyone at the University. Now, she resides with Eris at her hideout, intent on helping her retrive the Quintessence and rule everything. Personality Azula is cold, shrewd, and calculating. She doesn't easily lose her temper, preferring to be snide and sarcastic when people annoy her. She's not afraid to whip out some fire if you're bugging her. She's a perfectionist, so if she ever fails at anything, she'll lose her temper big time. She's only "friends" with those who are of use to her. Anyone else is useless to her. Better to be feared than loved is her philosophy. She rarely trusts people and never opens up to how she's really feeling. Bring up the subject of her mom and you will get burned. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo Azula thinks Raimundo is too popular for his own good. Despite being everyting Azula is not, he's gained more respect than she has, and that's made her jealous. She did offer him to join her clique, but he refused, which has made her have a grudge against him. Jack Spicer At first, Azula had a slowly rising admiration for Jack. He was pretty handy with tools, and could make his robots do almost anything. She did think him pathetic at times though, since he relied on robots to fight rather than actually doing it himself. Now though, she has loathing for the boy. Despite meeting Eris, he didn't join her as Azula had, so now she considers him a traitor. They've fought a couple of times since, and even though Azula's managed to beat him every time, Jack's inventions are getting trickier to overcome, and that's starting to worry her. Charlotte Azula respected Charlotte at first, especially upon learning that she was a bloodbender. She saw that as a very useful skill on her side. But, she ended up leaving Azula's plan to join Eris, and Azula now hates her for that. She also blames Charlotte for making Jack leave her side, believing that her love for him blinded him to what he really had to do. Becca There is nobody Azula loathes more than Becca. She thinks the girl is all talk and no walk, and relies too much on her wealth to get her what she wants. While Azula does believe that money can help a person gain power, she knows that's not match for somebody who can actually fight. When the two first met, they ended up fighting and Iroh stuck them in detention. Azula's hated Becca ever since. Becca has challenged Azula to a fight, but she ended up fleeing for her life when she saw how agressive Azula was getting. While Azula was sad that she didn't get to fry her, she still counts this as a victory and is very pleased about it. Jim Hawkins While Jim could be surly and antisocial, Azula saw him as a valuable ally. He had served Eris longer than she has, so she knows he must be of some worth. She was impressed by his firebending power, despite his lack of control. But any attempts to get him to like her were thrwarted, Jim could easily see that Azula just wanted to use him, which Azula wasn't not too fond of. But she tolerated him, since he was one of the few allies she had right now. But, now that he has gone to Iroh's side, she's bitterly dissapointed that yet another one of her allies has left. Now, she only has Eris, Chase, and Demona to rely on. Chase Out of the allies she has, Azula feels like she can relate to Chase the most. They are both shrewd and calculating and don't let their emotions show easily. They tend to plan things out and be sneaky rather than just charge in, head-first. Chase is also skilled with bending lightning, which Azula is pleased with. Lately however, she's found herself becoming more flattered than usual by his compliments, and cares much more about his opinion of her than anybody else's. She is fearful of what these feelings might be implying. She has also recently learned that Chase and his sister, Demona, are actually Eris's children. She was surprised at the thought of Eris being a mother, but figures this makes sense of why Chase and Demona have been so loyal to Eris. Now that Chase has confided a secret to her, Azula wonders if she can tell him hers. Demona Azula thinks Demona is alike to Jim in several ways. Both are loud and agressive, and tend to dive head-first into a fight rather than plan things out. The two haven't interacted much, but Azula knows that she is close to Chase and is trusted by Eris, so she thinks she's alright. However, things have gotten tense between the two after Jim's betrayel. Demona suspects that Azula might do the same, since she's a human. Azula is determined to prove her loyalty now. Since Demona is one of the few allies she has left, she doesn't want to lose her. Esmeralda Azula didn't interact with Esmeralda too much while in school. All she knew was that the girl was with Raimundo's crowd, and so she was of no interest to her. However, Esmeralda challenged Azula to a fight shortly after the Quintessence was retrieved in NYC. While Esmeralda was an interesting opponent, Azula soon overcame her, giving her several burns. Her attacks drove Esmeralda to the edge of a cliff, and she ended up sending the girl tumbling to what she assumed was her death. Azula didn't mean to kill her, but she wasn't not really sorry about it. She just aw it as one less enemy she had to deal with in the future. However, it was soon revealed that Esmeralda survived, much to Azula's dissapointment. Wuya Azula doesn't think too much of Wuya. She tended to interact with Jack Spicer more than her, despite the fact that she was with the boy constantly. However, Wuya has now gained a body of her own, and Azula now sees her as yet another enemy that she has to take care of in the future. Wuya witnessed Azula killing Esmeralda, and was disappointed that Azula would do something like that. But Azula couldn't care less about what she thought. Asami Azula doesn't see Asami as a friend, but she does find her very interesting. She admires the girl's lightning-bending skills, and had a friendly conversation with her. Azula plans on hanging out with her more and see if she can maybe get her on Eris's side. She's not sure if it will work, but she's willing to try. TEACHERS Iroh Azula's not very fond of the headmaster, to say the least. She thinks that Iroh never gave her enough respect, despite her being an excellent firebender. She saw him as an obstacle she had to overcome to get the respect that she wanted. Now, she considers him the leader of all the people she hates, and hopes that Eris succeeds in destroying him. Eris Azula considers Eris to be the parent figure that she's always wanted. While she is fond of her father, he was never quite as ruthless as her. Eris, however, is, and Azula loves her for that. She is constantly looking for ways to impress her. Eris is giving Azula the respect that she has always wanted and never got from the people around her. Azula looks up to her and knows that she will forever serve her until her quest is complete. Trivia Azula is fluent in Japanese. Before coming to FEU, Azula was enrolled in a firebending academy in Tokyo. She's won almost every match she's been invovled in and was considered a prodigy by the age of six. Something tragic happened to Azula's mother, but so far, nobody knows exactly what. In LA casting, Azula would be played by Megan Fox. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Villain